


One Last time

by SparkleDuck



Series: Beginning to end [1]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Last Kiss, M/M, Slight Cannon divergence, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleDuck/pseuds/SparkleDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hoped he knew. He had to know.</p>
<p>The tunnel ended as he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last time

“Curtis!” He yelled out in aguish. His blood-stained face tuned to panic as I looked over at Mason. It was one or the other, and Edgar knew what would happen.

As I looked back at him he knew he had to fight, and I turned away. I herd him run after me. And then, it hit me, like a ton of bricks.

“I Fokin’ love you!” he said, and then he screamed. Everything else was a daze. I turned for just a moment to look, and I nodded. 

I hoped he knew. He had to know.

The tunnel ended as he died.

“Stop! Stop! Do what he says for cryin’ out loud.” Her words mean nothing now, not that they ever did, but everyone stops none the less. I drag her over to him, to the body of the man that was the center of my universe. 

He was the reason for the revolution. He deserved a better life, and I wanted more than anything to give that to him. He deserved so much more than I could give to him.

He knew what I had done. He knew the story of the man with the knife, but he didn't mind. He gave me a chance anyways.

“Drop your weapons.”

The younger Franco starts moving, and I’m ready. I shove Mason to Grey, and I run towards him. 

He jumps. Of course he jumps. By chance Yona kills him, and I am robed of my revenge. At least he got kicked in the face in his last moments.

I look to Grey, and he nods. He's got her under control. 

So I sit down, and I gaze into Edgar’s eyes one last time, because he has to know. I wish I had told him more now, and I bend over to whisper in his ear. “I love you.” The red hot tears began to flow, and I don't even mind that I can feel Mason’s eyes on the back of my neck. 

And then I do it. I place my lips on his for the last time. It’s not the same, its cold and hard, not at all like Edgar, who was always warm and had the softest lips I’d ever known.Finally, I break the kiss and sit up. 

Gillam’s hand is on my shoulder as I close his eyes.

“Goodbye, my love. I hope to see you again one day. Somewhere nice and warm, where there are trees and all the food you could eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just had to write this. 
> 
> I post a lot of snowpiecer stuff on [Tumblr](http://paige-warnock.tumblr.com), if you'd like to follow me. :)


End file.
